hange's experiment
by potatovodka
Summary: Hange performs an experiment with Annie. Rated MA for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fancfiction of Hange Zoe and Annie Leonhart. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, the series or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction, fanfiction.  
>...<p>

Hange Zoe was a very eccentric, sometimes even labeled "crazy" person, who had a penchant for research, especially when it came to the titans. Upon discovering Annie to be a titan shifter, she had a smile almost as wide as that of the colossal titan's. Hange requested Annie be brought in for questioning, but everyone knew what that meant.

Annie was soon brought into HQ, and chained to a beam in Hange's lab. Hange walked around Annie, the whole time examining the subject before her with a quiet excitement. She stopped when she was in front of Annie, looking her in the eye. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh, my god a real titan shifter!" She squealed with joy, her cheeks now beet red. "Now, what do you want to tell me about the whole process?"

"...process?" Asked Annie, thinking Hange already knew almost everything about it. "I really don't want to say anything about it. I'd rather be leaving."

"Oh, I know my dear." Hange began. "But this is for science. I suppose a little for myself, but mostly for science and understanding."

Annie glared at Hange with a look that would stop anyone else cold, but Hange kept her eyes forward, blinking normally, but cocked her head to one side after a moment. "Umm, is there a problem?" Hange asked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

Annie was unaware of just how fascinated Hange was, and how much her fascination could override any form of hypnosis or death stare that was thrown her way. "No, I was just wondering why you need to stare at me like that while I'm chained." Annie said.

"Those chains are there for my protection." Hange replied. "As soon as I get what I need, I'm letting you go."

"Well, hurry the hell up and get what you need from me, this is rather aggravating." Annie said, with aforementioned aggravation in her voice.

The examiner circled around her "subject" once more, but inspected her even closer this time, writing notes the whole time. This seemed to annoy Annie further. Hange began taking measurements, which Annie thought to be unnecessary. "What, are you going to check my breast size out next?" Annie snapped out.

"You know, I hadn't thought of that, but I think we can check that out as well... For science." Hange replied.

Hange began to remove the shirt from Annie's upper body, revealing a plain, simple bra. She examined the bra closely, looking for a tag to get the size from, but she had no luck. "Hmm, no tag." Hange said. "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Hange reached behind Annie to undo her bra, which received flak from Annie. "You can ask instead of peeking around like this," Annie began. "I do have a mouth, and I can tell you about a part of my body, you know."

"Oh, I know you have a mouth. Don't worry, I'll be there soon enough."

"What are you planning, exactly? This doesn't seem to be all that scientific." Annie asked.

"Everything must be discovered at some point, and I plan to be the one to be the one to do the discovering." Replied Hange, seemingly equating her "research" to finding a place on a map.

Annie tensed up at the feeling of the cool air of the lab going over her exposed breasts. Hange's hands moved all over Annie's chest and upper torso, her eyes open a mile wide to take in every detail. Annie jumped slightly when Hange's hands cupped her breasts, and again when she lightly pinched the nipples. Annie couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by this, feeling herself biting her trembling lower lip.

"Okay, I get it," Annie started. "You wanted me in here so you could do this without interference."

"You could say that," Hange replied. "I wanted to get you in here so nobody would ask questions. If anyone will ask them, it will be me. As far as anyone out there is concerned, this is research for the good of mankind."

The two locked gazes for a moment, after which Hange removed her coat and her shirt. "There, now I'm showing something."

The examination continued. The skilled hands Hange possessed soon found their way to Annie's belt line. She removed the belt rather quickly, and Annie's pants began to slide down her slender hips very slightly. "Okay, maybe you're starting to cross a line." Annie stated. "There's nothing down there that you don't have yourself, you know."

"Yes, I do have similar equipment, but I need to see _yours_ for the purpose of this research." Hange replied. "Would it help if I showed more?" She asked.

Annie nodded in confirmation, to which Hange removed her bra and her pants. After which she resumed. Her right hand slinked between Annie's underwear and her smooth personal area. Annie shuddered a little bit, prompting Hange to slow down slightly, but not stop altogether. Hange took a step closer, which allowed their breasts to touch. Herself being taller than her subject, she could tell there were eyes looking down at the exposed skin making contact.

Her right hand found Annie's spot, and she could feel the moisture forming. "You're a little more excited than you want me to know, aren't you?" She asked.

Annie could feel her face blushing a burning red color. "Okay, yes. I am turned on right now. Just do what you want to do so I can get something out of this."

Hange used her middle finger to begin probing inside the gentle, moist lips of Annie's lower region. She then inserted her index finger as well, which made Annie squeal with pleasure. She could feel the muscle spasms and contractions inside as Annie began humping to her fingers, her back arching to force her body against Hange's hand even more.

The probing continued until Hange could see the woman in front of her was about to explode, which she exacerbated by pushing her fingers in and out in time with the movements of Annie's hips. Soon after, Annie arched her back one last time, and Hange could feel the juices flowing out. After Annie slumped forward, Hange removed her hand from Annie's underwear and examined the wetness covering it. "I see it was good for you as well," Hange said, before licking the juices from her fingers and hand. "You taste pretty sweet. Would you mind if I tried this again?"

Annie looked up, still feeling a strong tingling inside her body. "How much more research do you need to do?" She asked, winded from the "research".

"Just whenever you feel like it." Hange answered. "Maybe next time, I'll let you do some research of your own."

Hange re dressed herself, and then re dressed Annie. After removing the chains, she walked Annie out to meet everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction, fanfiction. Rated MA for some sexual content.

...

Annie lied in her bed that night, head still spinning a bit from the "experiment" Hange performed earlier in the day. The touching, poking and prodding left her feeling both satisfied, but not full. She felt as though she needed to further investigate, even if it meant more "research" with Hange. Especially since her hands knew all the right places to go.

After waking the next morning, Annie walked to the showers to freshen up for the day. She stepped in, started lathering up the soap and scrubbing all over. When she got to her private area, she stopped and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder what this would feel like if I did it to myself." She pondered quietly.

She started rubbing her gentle spot, liking the slight tingling feeling she got from it. She kept going and decided to put a finger in. She started working her finger around inside herself, getting quite a bit of pleasure from it. After a few moments, she put a second finger inside and started working both fingers around. She let out a few quiet moans, and finally came to realize, she couldn't do to herself what Hange was able to do. She stopped pleasuring herself and finished showering off, followed by getting dressed for the day and waiting for an assignment.

As Annie stepped out of the shower room, she felt the laser focus of a certain individual she had a close encounter with. She turned to find Hange, staring at her, the whole time scribbling something on her note pad. "Umm, what are you writing now?" Asked Annie.

"Oh, don't mind me," Hange started. "I just like the way you walk, you know... with how eloquently the muscles in that well-toned rear end of yours move."

Annie kind of blushed at the fact that someone was openly checking out her butt, and actually having the courage to directly say they were doing it. "Did you need anything else-" Annie began, but was cut off by the examiner before her.

"YES!" Hange replied, with excitement. "I do need something else from you. I've already asked to have you pulled aside for the day."

"I guess the MP's are going to chain me up again?" Annie asked, not exactly wanting to be chained again.

"Oh, no. I've gotten permission to personally escort you to the lab myself." Hange answered. "No chains this time. Unless... you want them."

Annie shook her head as a means to say "No" in a stern manner, a slightly angry look about her face.  
>...<p>

The two women entered the lab, closing and locking the door behind them. Annie started heading for the exam room of the lab, but Hange stopped her by tugging at her coat. "Nope, not that room." Hange stated.

Annie could only imagine the room they would perform the next stage of research in. Her curiosity would soon be slaked, as they entered a small bedroom. The room was lightly furnished with a twin sized bed, a night stand and a small dresser. The room was lit with candle light.

Hange began by taking off her coat and shirt, revealing a black lace bra. She looked at Annie, waiting for her to remove an article of clothing herself. Annie didn't need any kind of encouragement or coercion this time. The two continued to disrobe until they were both fully nude.

Annie turned to look at Hange, completely uncovered. She looked her over, from her face, now free of glasses, to her feet below. She felt a light tingle in her loins, in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Hange didn't waste much time getting to the point. She closed in on her "assistant" and wrapped her arms around her. This gave Annie the feeling that this would likely not be the same simple, lustful act from before, but more of a pleasurable, almost loving experience. The thought stayed fresh in her mind as Hange moved her hands down to Annie's waist. She met her eyes with Hange's, and stared deep into the calm, sharp eyes of the woman before her.

The two closed their eyes and came in for a kiss. Any thought of this being an act of slightly uncultured perversion left Annie's mind as she felt Hange's tongue swimming around in her mouth.

After what seemed like forever, they separated at the lips and Hange looked into Annie's eyes again. "How about we... take this over there." Hange started, talking sweetly. "I think I need you to help me with something."

Annie took the hint and went to the bed, where she lay herself down on top of the covers. Hange followed suit, but began making her way up Annie's body. She started kissing Annie on her feet, working up the smooth, slender legs. She kissed the sweet spot and kept heading north, stopping to kiss her navel as well. She kept kissing up, taking the time to kiss each breast on the nipple, which further made the woman below her shiver slightly with excitement. She finally made her way to the top, where she stopped and looked Annie in the eye again. "Didn't I say we'd get to your mouth at some point?" She asked, seductively.

Annie could feel her heartbeat, stronger than ever. "Yes, I suppose you did."

They again shared a kiss. After another micro-eternity, they separated and Hange brought up what to do next. "Did you want to help me by doing some research... on me?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Annie asked.

"Just lay there. I think you'll know what to do." Hange replied.

Hange moved up, using her knees. She positioned herself with her personal area right where Annie could get at it, which she wasted no time doing. She started by licking up and down the gentle, warm, pink sweetness. She could feel Hange moving around, as if she was asking for more, which prompted Annie to go deeper with her tongue. She went as far in as she could go and started moving her tongue around inside the other woman's spot.

Hange began to moan in a sweet, almost playful manner as Annie continued to lick around more vigorously. The movement of Hange's body, combined with Annie's probing her, didn't take very long to finish Hange off. Annie kept her place as the sweet juices of her examiner trickled out. She liked the taste, going so far as to lick a few more times, the whole time swallowing any of the juices that came out.

Hange moved herself to where she was beside Annie, and she rolled so she was partially laying on her. "Now, it appears to be your turn." Hange said. in a voice that made Annie blush more bright red than a tomato.

Hange moved down Annie's sleek body, the whole time kissing her body again. She spread Annie's legs to reveal what she was there for. She brought herself in to start giving Annie the same treatment she had just received. She began licking and probing deep into Annie's lady bits. Annie wriggled around with the pleasure she had been craving finally hitting her. She felt Hange stop momentarily, only to feel the pleasure return as Hange inserted her index and middle fingers.

Annie couldn't see, as her eyes had rolled up from the experience Hange was giving her. She could feel her back starting to arch as she began to grind herself into Hange's expert hand, which managed to go as far in as they could, repetitively. Hange kept going at it with her partner until one final thrust of Annie's hips brought her to climax. She slowly removed her fingers, licked them clean and then made her way up to meet Annie face-to-face. "Was it good for you?" Hange asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Annie replied, spent from the activity. "I... can't thank you enough. I really needed that."

"Well, you know," Hange began, as she pulled the covers over herself and her partner. "I would really like to keep you... as my personal...-"

Annie stopped Hange with two fingers over her lips. "Can I just be your girlfriend?" She asked, with a sweet, innocent look on her face. "I would rather just be that. It would make me feel more like you want me here as a person, and not just another bout of research."

Hange stared deep into Annie's eyes again, and soon answered her. "I would like that. You wanna be my girlfriend?"

Annie kissed her, and then drew back. "I hope that answered your question."


End file.
